Liepard
/ |dexmokalos=043 |evofrom=Purrloin |gen=Generation V |species=Cruel Pokémon |type=Dark |metheight=1.1 m |imheight=3'07" |metweight=37.5 kg |imweight=82.7 lbs. |ability=Limber Prankster |dw=Prankster |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Liepard (Japanese: レパルダス Reparudasu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Liepard is a quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles various felines, namely a leopard, a leopard cat, and a black panther. Its body is long, slender, and lithe, with powerfully-built muscles. Its coat is mainly purple with small yellow rosettes speckling its back. Its undercoat, including its legs, chest, underbelly, and much of its face, are yellow. It has vivid pink "eyeshadow" around its slanted green eyes. Two long yellow whiskers protrude from either side of its face. Like Purrloin, its tail is somewhat hook shaped. Behavior Liepard are nocturnal Pokémon. They are excellent hunters, stalking their prey silently at night, and swiftly striking from behind before their victims have a chance to react. They are very mysterious, seeming to vanish and appear unexpectedly. Special Abilities Liepard are skilled, swift hunters. They have powerful, limber muscles, and are very stealthy, sneaking about in utter silence at night. Evolution Liepard is the evolved form of Purrloin as of level 20. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 5, 9, 16, Dreamyard |bwrarity=Uncommon |black2white2=Route 2, 5, 9, 16, Dreamyard (Hidden Grotto) |b2w2rarity=Uncommon |xy = Kalos Route 15 (Y only) |xyrarity = Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |gen=V |name=Liepard |black=These Pokémon vanish and appear unexpectedly. Many Trainers are drawn to their beautiful form and fur. |white=Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react. |black 2=Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night. |white 2=Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night. |x=Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night. |y=Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react. |or = Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night. |as = Stealthily, it sneaks up on its target, striking from behind before its victim has a chance to react.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Liepard |bwspr = Liepard BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny Liepard BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Liepard BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Liepard BW Back.gif |xyspr=Liepard XY.gif |xysprs=LiepardShinyXY.gif |VIback=LiepardBackXY.gif |VIbacks=LiepardBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime ]] Liepard was first made its anime debut under the ownership Team Plasma in BW023. However it made its official appearance later during the Anime. *Stephan's Liepard *Aldith's Liepard *Barret's Liepard *Team Plasma's Liepard *Misaki's Liepard Trivia *Liepard is one of only nine pure dark types. The others are Absol, Umbreon, Poochyena, Mightyena, Darkrai, Purrloin, Zorua and Zoroark. *Even though Liepard has a somewhat good Special Attack stat, it doesn't learn Special moves by level. Origin Liepard is based on a leopard, or a black panther. Etymology Liepard's English name most likely comes from the combination of the words Lie and Leo'pard'. Gallery 510Liepard Dream.png Team Plasma Liepard.png Misaki Liepard.png ca:Liepard pl:Liepard Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon